Academy High - Jace And Clary
by EverLastingLove15
Summary: Clary is new to Academy high. She goes and meets a charming boy named Jace, whom she eventually falls in love with. My first Fanfic. Please Review, and private message me if you have any advice. Sorry I haven't been able to upload new chapters, I've been very busy with school. Chapter three out! Chapter four coming soon. (I try to do a new chapter at least every week.)
1. Chapter One

Clary took a deep breath before she walked into Mrs. Burn's classroom. She was new at Academy High, and she was nervous. The only friend she had was Simon, her best friend since the fifth grade.

"Come on, you'll be alright. Trust me, after a few days, you'll make lots of friends," Simon reassured her.

"You sound just like Luke."

"I know. Is that a problem?"

"No. Come on, let's go ahead and go before we get tardy."

Clary opened the door, only to find a bunch of beady little eyeballs staring at her. She looked down at her shoes. "Um, hi. I'm new here. I... need to know where I sit."

"What's your name, sweetie?" Mrs. Burns asked Clary. "Um, Clarissa Fray. But, I would rather to be called Clary."

"Ok, Clary, your seat is over there in the back row, behind Jace."

"Jace?" Clary asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry dear. You are new, after all. Jace is the ignorant blond over there."

The boy named Jace, smirked. "Alright." Clary said. The teacher looked up from her computer, and at Simon. "Oh, right, Simon. Your right behind Isabelle Lightwood." Simon flashed a huge grin. Isabelle groaned.

Clary sat behind Jace, and took out her sketching pad, and pencils. She started sketching Her mom, Luke, and her. Only this time, as a _happy _family.

Jace turned around and saw Clary's sketch. "That's really good," he pointed at the sketch of Clary, "Is that you?" he asked. "Oh, um, yes. And thank you." Jace shot her a tiny smile. "It's okay to be nervous. I remember _my _first day here, and after five minutes, the girls were _all over _me." Clary coughed. "Yeah, I'm sure." Jace ignored the comment. "Want to sit with us during lunch today?"

"Who's 'us'?"

"Oh. Well, 'us' is me, Isabelle, Alec, and you."

"What about Simon?"

"Alright, Fine. We can make room for him to."

Clary smiled, and got a good look at Jace's face. She would need it for another sketch.

"JACE WAYLAND!" The teacher yelled. Jace whipped around quickly. The class snickered.

"Like I WAS asking you, _why _does the Earth consist of 365 days and a day of 24 hours?" "Ummm."

Clary tapped Jace on the back and handed him a note. Jace read it. The answer.

"Wait, I remember," Jace looked down at the note and read out loud. "Because a year, 365 days, is the time it takes for the Earth to travel around the sun, and um, a day, 24 hours, is the time it takes for the Earth to spin around once on its axis."

Jace looked proud. Clary smirked. "Correct. Jace you're the first one to ever answer that question correctly." A boy with black hair from across the room snickered. Jace glared at him.

"Okay, remember class the winter ball is coming soon, so be re-" The bell interrupted her. She shook her head. "Be ready. Dress nice. You are dismissed."

Clary collected her things and put them into her bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked out. Jace caught up with her.

"Hey. I'll walk you over to your next class." Clary smiled, "Okay."


	2. Chapter Two

Second period had just ended, and it was time for lunch. Clary walked out of classroom 11B and looked around. _Where is he? _She thought. _He was supposed to meet me right here. _

Clary shook her head and took the folded up map of the school out of her pocket. She un-folded it and studied it. _Well, this is confusing. _Clary decided she would venture around the school on her own, and try to find the cafeteria.

As if on cue, Jace showed up behind her. "Sorry I took so long, my teacher was giving me a lecture about my grades." Clary shook her head. "Jace, it's the first day of school." "I know. My grades are just naturally horrible, unlike my good looks."

Two people with black hair showed up behind them. _They must be Alec and Isabelle. _Clary thought. "Jace, who's this?" the boy asked. "Her name is-" Jace started. "Clarissa. Clarissa Fray. But, if you don't mind, I rather be called Clary," Clary stated. "I'm Alec," the boy said. He motioned at the girl. "And this is my sister, Isabelle." Isabelle smirked. "Jace, is this your new girlfriend?" Clary blushed. "No." Jace glared at her.

"Speaking about girlfriends…" Simon showed up behind Isabelle. "Hello, beautiful." He winked at her.

"What's up, dork?"

"Come on, I know you love me."

"I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"_No,_ I _don't. _Is he sitting with us today?"

"Sadly, yes." Jace replied. Clary glared at Jace and elbowed him. Hard. "_Oww." _Jace rubbed his elbow. "Let's go, I'm starving." The trio and Simon walked over to the cafeteria. Clary looked around. "Um, Jace, all of the tables are…taken." "I know. Follow me." Clary and everyone else follow Jace to the kitchen. Jace looked around and lead them towards the back. There they found a door. Jace opened it, and a staircase going down appeared. "Come on." The five went down the steps and into a basement. Alec shut the door. Isabelle turned the light on.

"This…is where you guys eat every day?" Clary questioned. "Yup. It's dirty, I know, but we like having our privacy." Suddenly, the speaker in the wall made a loud beep.

"Good morning boys and girls, this is this is just a reminder that the winter/welcome to school ball will be tonight at 6:00. Please dress formally. Have a good day."

Jace looked at his shoes. "I still don't have anyone to go with." Isabelle smiled, and sat by him. "Go with Clary." She suggested. Clary looked at her. "_What? _I literally just met him a few hours ago." Jace looked at her. "We can go as friends, of course." Clary bit her lip and hesitated. "Bu- Yea. Okay." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

Simon tapped Isabelle. "Will you do the honor of going with me?" Isabelle looked at Clary. Clary looked at her as if to say, _please._ Isabelle sighed. "Okay…Alec, who are _you _going with?"

Alec smiled. "Myself, of course." The bell rang.

"Simon, let's go. We have to hurry." Clary urged him. "Okay,okay." Clary and Simon gradded their stuff and raced out the door. "See you tonight!" Jace yelled towards Clary. "Alright!" She yelled back.

As Clary and Simon got into the halls, Clary looked down. "Everything alright?" Simon asked her. "Oh, yeah, totally." But what she really wanted to say was,_ No. I didn't want to go with Jace as _just _friends. I wanted to be more than that to him. I wanted to be his girlfriend._

"Alrighty. Let's go. We don't want to be late."


	3. Chapter 3

Clary sighed as she ran a finger through her long, fiery red hair. _Half an hour _she thought. _Half an hour until _the _Jace Wayland is taking _me_ to the dance. _Clary looked down at her bed. On it laid her dress, shoes, and accessories. Clary slipped the dress on. A beautiful, high low white dress with a ruffled skirt, and a light purple bow tied around.

Clary walked into the bathroom. Her hair curler was already hot and ready, so she started curling her hair into long, bouncy curls. To finish it off, she clipped a small, silver glittered medal flower clip onto her bangs. She looked over by the sink. There laid a small, black box. She hesitantly opened it. Inside was a beautiful, diamond necklace. _I'll probably break this the first time I put it on._ Clary sighed and put the necklace on, positioning it so it went right around her neck.

"You look beautiful." Clary turned around and saw her mother, Jocelyn, leaning on the door frame. Clary grinned and twirled around once in her dress. Jocelyn smiled, but then it instantly turned into a frown. "Cla-Clary, who are you going to this dance with again?" Jocelyn asked her. "A boy named Jace Wayland." Jocelyn's eyes widened. "What?" Clary asked her. "Nothing. Clary, put your shoes on and wait here. I need to give you something." Jocelyn hurried out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

Clary shrugged and slipped her silver flats on. She checked her reflection once more in her mirror, only to be interrupted by her mom. "Clary, here. You might need this." Jocelyn handed her a tiny stone, with a marking on it, which seemed to glow in Clary's hand. "Mom, what is this? And what would I possibly need it for?" Jocelyn sighed. "What it is definitely not important. But, Clary, keep this at all times, and it will protect you." Clary laughed. "From wha-"

Clary was interrupted by the honking of a car. She looked out the window and grinned. "Jace is here, got to go!" Jocelyn smiled. "Go ahead." Clary grabbed her purse and stuffed the stone in there. She ran out the door over to the Lightwood's car. Clary opened the door and slid into the back seat.

"Hey Clary." Isabelle greeted her from the passenger seat. "Hi." Clary smiled back. She looked over at Jace, who looked like he just lost all of his friends. She glanced over at Isabelle, and raised an eyebrow. "It's his first dance," Isabelle explained. "He's nervous." Clary cracked a smile. She slid over by Jace. "Nice to see you, too." Clary said to him. Jace looked at her and smiled. "You look beautiful." He said. Clary blushed.

"Come on, lovebirds. We're here." Alec grumbled. Clary stepped out of the car with Jace. Jace put an arm around her and walked her in. She looked around and saw many people dancing and smiling. Playing loudly was _Ke$ha's _Tik Tok. _What is there to be ''afraid'' of? _She thought. "Come on" She motioned Jace towards the dance floor and grinned. "Let's dance."


End file.
